Reaching For The Milky Moon
by Demonzandbloodz
Summary: Haru X You it is in third person
1. Chapter 1

Reaching For The Milky Moon profile

Name: Ichirin no Hana

Age: 16

Hair: Long straight golden blonde.

Eyes: Bright wide clear blue eyes.

Height: 5'6"

Weight: 107lbs.

Background Info: Although she isn't a member of the zodiac, she is able to transform even though being outside of the zodiac clan at will. She can transform into all animals. Her parents were killed by Akito's predecessors. The reason, you will find out later. She finds herself meeting Haru, the member of the zodiac who can transform into an ox, and finds herself falling in love with him.


	2. Chapter 2

Touching the Moonlight part 1

"Ichirin!" Akito yelled, "Come here now!

"Hai!" she said running into Akito's room.

"Go clean this home, NOW!" he yelled into her face.

"Yes sir, mr.doody head!" she said starting to submerge into a fit of laughter.

"What is so damn funny!?" Akito screamed, obviously not hearing the last mr.doody head comment.

"N-N-nothing Akito." She stuttered through her hysterical laughter.

"Uhh! Just go and do your chores." Akito announced, "Haru! Come and take Ichirin away."

"Coming." A voice sounded running into the room a second later. The person stared at Hana's laughing form that was rolling around on the ground. "Uhh Hana?" Haru asked sweat dropping. He literally had to peel her off the floor and drag her out.

"Why Hana do you always get into trouble?" Haru asked worried.

"Why-Why do you call me Hana when every one else calls me Ichirin?" she asked wondering and confused.

"Well it's really hard to explain but… um…--" Haru stopped and kissed her cheek, "You're my migoto Hana (Beautiful Flower)

"Thanks…" she said.

"Now let's get you to do your chores." He chuckled. They walked down the corridors when a brick cam flying out of nowhere and hit Haru in the back of the head. It started bleeding.

"OMG!!" she yelled, "Are you okay?" Haru turned once into Black Haru.

"Leave me alone." He whispered starting to follow the noise of snickering.

"Uh… okay." She yelled.


	3. Chapter 3

Reaching for the Milky Moon 2

The snickering got closer. "Why did I leave Hana?" Haru sighed. Whoever threw the heavy brick had set Haru into Black Haru mode.

"That was a good throw Kyo." A voice murmured. So it was Kyo and Shigure. Haru thought annoyed and pissed.

"Come out." He yelled.

"Yo!" Kyo said in fits of laughter.

"Hey!" Shigure snickered.

"Go to HELL!!" Haru screamed, while quickly aiming a kick at Kyo's head but he dodged easily. "Might as well calm down now."

"Good Mr. Cow Cow (Plz none copy or take this nickname my friend made it up and she will be very pissed.)

"Well bye guys." Haru waved, "I gotta go find Hana."

Hana's POV

Hana was cleaning and moping up the floor alone and bored. "This is soooooo Boooring," she sighed.

"Mind if I join you then?" a voice asked, arms wrapping around her waist. Hana tensed and twitched at the sudden feeling.

"Haru don't scare me like that." She sighed again.

"Then I would be a very bad boy right?" he whispered nuzzling his head into the crook of her neck leaving long lingering butterfly kisses.

"You know we can't do _that_ here right?" she said.

"Well then let's go to my bedroom." He chuckled.

"Unn" was all that Hana managed to get out before fainting. Haru was able to catch her before she hit the ground.

Haru's POV

Ohh great now I have to care for her too. Haru thought while picking her up and bringing her upstairs and into her room. uhh… No fun until she wakes up! he thought sighing as he laid her down on her bed, brushing the loose strands of her bangs from her porcelain face. "Goodnight." Haru whispered getting into the bed next to Hana, "My beautiful Hana."

Hana's POV

"Haru, Haru wake up." Hana smiled lightly brushing his cheek. His eye twitched slightly.

"Huh? Oh, What is it Hana?" Haru said opening one eye.

"Haru will you consider letting me go?" Hana asked blushing deeply.

"What do you mean?" Haru asked confused.

"Well follow your arms then." Hana suggested. Haru's eyes traveled down his arms and they stopped at her waist.

"Sorry." Haru mumbled letting go of her.

"Thanks…" Hana whispered walking into the bathroom.


End file.
